voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Hira
Commander Hira is a female Altean from an alternate reality where the Alteans became an evil Empire instead of the Galra. In her reality, Altea is alive and well, and after achieving victory over the initial Galra uprising, her people set upon the mission to preserve life throughout the universe - even if it means implanting mind-control devices into those unwilling to bend to their rule. Appearance Hira has the appearance of a slender humanoid woman with pale skin and short magenta hair. As an Altean, her ears are pointed at the top rather than rounded, and she has small sickle-shaped marks of light green situated on her cheekbones, right under each of her cyan-colored eyes. The pupils of her eyes have a noticeable blue color in the center of them. Hira's hair is slicked back and flares out at the base of her neck; part of her hair sits looser than the rest so it protrudes either side of her head, flowing behind her ears. On the right side of her face, she has a mole under her lips. Hira wears white armor over a blue and gray space suit. The armor is accented with light blue and the Altean blue. On the center of the cuirass is a stylized "V", appearing more jagged than that adorning the Voltron Paladins. Personality While initially appearing to be kind and respectful, and an advocate for peace, Hira is truly a cold-hearted and ruthless commander who only seeks to use Allura to retrieve the second Trans-reality Comet. She is a devout follower of the Altean Empire and believes that true peace is achieved through depriving anyone deemed disruptive and dangerous of their free will, turning them into mindless slaves for the empire to control. This is something she and all Alteans of her empire deem necessary to ensure the preservation of every living being. She holds her reality's Empress "Allura" in high respect, though the Empress is implied to be long dead. Normally a calm and collected military officer, Hira becomes more vicious and frustrated as her plans fall apart. Abilities Hira is a swordswomen who uses an energy katar in her left hand; her armor is equipped with a built-in laser gun in its right gauntlet. Her combat prowess is unknown; although she is perceptive enough to predict Allura's attack and counter it, Hira is quickly subdued. She commands an Altean warship and correctly claims Allura is capable of activating and piloting Commodore Trayling's Tel-Galax exploration shuttle, showing she has extensive knowledge in Altean technology and military tactics. Her armor appears to have boosters on the back of her calves and cuirass, which would allow her brief sustained flight. Trivia * She introduces herself with the title Commander, but is later referred to as General Hira. * The Netflix subtitles spell her name as Hira, while the IMDb credits spell her name as Heera.Full Series Credits on IMDb Gallery S3E04.143. Here come the killer heels.png S3E04.144. Put down your weapons.png S3E04.146. It can't be that line never bodes well.png S3E04.146c. It can't be that line never bodes well 4.png S3E04.151. Are you Empress Allura.png S3E04.153. I am Commander Hira.png S3E04.155. Hira shocked by alternate Altea's fate.png S3E04.186. General Hira wait she introduced herself as a commander before.png S3E04.190. Without your will to fight.png S3E04.226. Empress Allura, let me show you something.png S3E04.228. Hira is proud of her Altea.png S3E04.239. It seemed like such an impossible dream.png S3E04.241. You're right - this Altea made sure.png S3E04.246. Even to the Galra (compiled).png S3E04.248. Maybe you should think about this Allura.png S3E04.263. What is going on.png S3E04.268. Non-cogs are not slaves.png S3E04.273a. Your weakness has brought nothing but pain and suffering 2.png S3E04.276. You're no Empress of mine.png S3E04.291. It's Hira vs Allura now.png S3E04.292. And she's got a sword natch.png S3E04.293. Hira and her sword.png S3E04.294. Allura has Hira on the ropes.png|If Allura can kick her rear this quickly, the Galra of the standard universe would have a field day. S3E04.336. We've lost thrusters.png S3E04.338. Rage mode activated.png S3E04.339. The Altean Empire ship.png Hira’s Empire ship. S3E04.340. Treyling's and Empire's ship firing.png|Hira ordering both ships to fire on Voltron as he escapes with the comet. It...doesn't work. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Altean Category:Females Category:Antagonists